The present invention relates to a control circuit comprising semiconductor elements, particularly a control circuit enabling to control data without depending unstable logic circuit at power turn-on and a semiconductor integrated circuit having the control circuit.
The prior control circuit has controlled with the construction having only one logic circuit connected to two input terminals; output of which is connected to an output terminal as shown in FIG. 5.
However, in the prior control circuit, there has not been any means preventing the logic circuit from outputting wrong data at unstable state of power turn-on because of only one logic circuit.
An object of the present invention is to improve the prior control circuit so as to remove the above-mentioned problem.